Come Back To Me
by Dragon J. 14
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are out on an adventure. Hogwarts is not the same and it is upsetting Ginny.


**_A.N.: I don't own Harry Potter or this Song. R&R_**

_You say you got to go and find yourself._  
_You say that you're becoming someone else._  
_Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you._

Harry and Ginny are cleaning up the master bedroom at the burrow for Fleur's parents. There was very little talking. Ginny looks up from making the bed, to look to see Harry hovering over her. Harry said he, Ron, and Hermione where leaving. Ginny looks up into his emerald globes, and tells him:

_You say you're leaving as you look away._  
_I know there's really nothing left to say_  
_Just know I'm here whenever you need me. I will wait for you._

Ginny looks around, Harry wasn't sitting there anymore. What was there, was a faint silvery flash as a patronus disappeared. She looked around there was chaos all around, people screaming and spells flying. She could not find Harry, Ron or Hermione any where. Charlie ran up behind her and pulled the confused girl away from the Death Eater's raid.  
_  
So I'll let you go, I'll set you free,  
and when you see what you need to see.  
When you find you,  
come back to me._

Ginny was sitting at breakfast one October morning, when a black owl swooped in and landed in front of her. In her beak was a small envelope. She opened the letter and in messy scribbles said: Safe. Protect the others. Keep low. DA start, need help. Ginny wiped a tear from her lashes. Neville and Luna walked over and read the note over her shoulder.

"Do you know what this means?" Luna asked the other two. Neville nodded. Ginny reached for the envelope and three galleons fell out. Ginny stared at them as they rolled across the table and rested in front of the three.

_Take your time I won't go anywhere._  
_Picture you with the wind in your hair._  
_I'll keep your things right where you left them._  
_I'll be here for you._

Ginny walked into the Burrow for Christmas break. The first thing she did was run up the Ron's attic bedroom. No Ron. No Harry. She collapsed on Harry's camp bed and cried. Ginny soon lost all senses and fell asleep.

_Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set your free,_  
_and when you see what you need to see._  
_When you find you,_  
_come back to me._

Ginny's mind wandered during transfiguration to what her bother, Harry and Hermione were doing. They were probably doing what ever Dumbeldore assigned Harry to do. They were fighting _Him_ right now, and she longed to join him.

_And I hope you find everything that you need._  
_I'll be right here, waiting to see._  
_You find you,_  
_Come back to me_.

She longed for his passion and love. To their short lived relationship. Ginny thought about the future and what will happen to them. She wondered about what she could do to help him, but she was locked up in Hogwarts. She hated to admit Harry was on his own, but she prayed that he would come to take her with him.

_I can't get close if you're not there._  
_I can't get inside if there's no soul to bare._  
_I can't fix you._  
_I can't save you._  
_It's something you'll have to do._

Over spring break, Ginny's parents said it was too dangerous to go back to school and help with the DA. Instead, they were all going to Aunt Muriel's house. Ginny hated it there. It smelled weird, and she had to share a room with Fred and George. The worst of it was that she was not allowed to ride her broom or owl her friends. She often imagined she was somewhere else, like over in Romania with Charlie, in the ruins with Bill, or playing in the Quidditch World Cup as a star chaser.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free,_  
_and when you've seen what you need to see._  
_When you find you,_  
_come back to me._  
_Come back to me._

Fred and George pulled her aside after dinner and handed her their DA galleons. Along the golden edge read, _'Harry's back. LETS FIGHT!'_ Ginny's heart started to race. Harry is at Hogwarts. We are going to fight. She smiled as Fred grabbed her shoulder and disapparated.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free,_  
_and when you've seen what you need to see._  
_When you find you,_  
_come back to me._

The there Weasleys entered the Room of Requirement. Ginny looked around franticly for Harry. A tall raven haired man turned around, his emerald eyes gleaming with joy. Ginny ran up to the man and hugged him. She laughed as he twirled her around. All the pain and doubt left his features. All the fear and worry left hers. They have been reunited.

_And I hope you find everything that you need._  
_I'll be right here, waiting to see._  
_You find you,_  
_Come back to me._

Harry, under his invisibility cloak, was walking across the grounds when he spotted his red head friend kneeling over an injured girl. He walked past. Ginny heard a distant whisper in her ear, and looked up to see nothing. The whisper said: "Sorry Ginny." Harry smiled at her, then turned around and prepared himself for his doom.

_Ooooooh, ooooooh._  
_You find you,_  
_Come back to me._  
_Ooooooh, ooooooh._  
_When you find you,_  
_come back to me._

Harry was laid gently at Voldemort's feet as he shouted across the grounds. "Your Hero is dead. He was killed while trying to save himself."

Ginny was in the Great Hall when she heard her enemy's bellows. Her heard skipped a beat, and her head felt light. As she left the castle, Ginny cried in agony at the sight of her love's mangled body.

_When you find you,_  
_come back to me._

One of Bellatrix's spell whizzed awfully too close to Ginny.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE YOU BITCH!" streaked a woman, and Bellatrix died as a spell hit her. Ginny turned to see Voldemort's wand pointed at her mother.

"_PROTEGO!_" a male voice screamed. A cloak fell, and standing there was the boy who lived twice.


End file.
